Kingdom Hearts Birth By sleep
by IdoruKoreidon
Summary: Fan fic of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, for a story writing event on an RP forum.
1. Intro

"I don't know who I am or where I'm from. . . Only that I didn't come from this world, and that I wasn't raised on here. I'm unknown, to both my master and 'friends'… And of course, myself."

Brenden didn't know who he was, or let stand What at all. He was somewhat like the young boy Ventus, appearing on the world a year after he had been brought there. Ventus didn't have any memories of his past, either. Terra and Aqua were his best friends yet also acted as his guardians due to Ventus being quite young. Brenden was the outsider. A black sheep in the morning herd. He didn't feel like he belonged to this world and wondered where he was actually from. It was a day nearby, for something big that would happen soon. Master Eraqus had trained all four of them up till now, and Eraqus found talent in this young boy Brenden. He mastered the keyblade like a true master! He was at equal skill compared to Aqua and Terra. Ventus was still learning but also knew how to fight, in a rather original and strange way. It was the last night before the Mark of Mastery exam. The stars were bright and Brenden was sitting somewhere distant, trying to remain unseen and unbothered with. He saw them three again, talking. He could hear their conversation: Aqua, Terra and Ventus.

Terra started talking about how each star could be another world. They were both listening, as was Brenden, and then Aqua started speaking. She held some objects out, and readied her gentle, feminine voice with a yell: "Hey, Brenden! We know you're there, Come on over here!" With a slight smile on her face. Brenden blushed as he muttered "Crap, they found me…" He came from his sole hiding spot and walked over towards the three standing there. They were now formed as a circle, of four persons. Aqua said that she had made wayfinders, and gave one to each of them. Terra had a light brown themed one, Ventus a green way finder and Aqua a blue one. Brenden received a fiery one and showed a small smile. It was the first he had gotten a present before, and even from a woman, too. "Eh.. Thank you. I'll cherish this." He said with a low voice. He took out a tread and weaved it tightly to the Way Finder. A necklace, basically which he then put around his neck.

"The exam's starting today, huh…" Brenden spoke as he walked upward to the exam's location, then coming across the three musketeers: Ventus, Aqua and Terra. As he neared them, they waved friendly. Terra and Aqua would be taking the Mark of Mastery exam of true keyblade wielders to become a keyblade master. Eraqus had insisted on having Brenden do the exam, too. Brenden however, did not feel experienced and skilled enough to do so, which Master Eraqus kept contradicting. The exams were starting already! Master Eraqus held a speech with the main declaration of it not mattering who won at all. Then, the test was to start. Master Xehanort -the other keyblade master – was also here with his student which always wore a mask to cover his face for some reason. Master Eraqus formed orbs of light and spread them out; they just had to destroy them. Suddenly, the orbs started to fly around wildly, this was Xehanort's doing to try and sabotage the exam somewhat.

Eraqus yelled out to destroy them as quickly as possible, with Ventus and Brenden deciding to join in. Summoning their keyblades, the one Brenden wielded was unknown to the others; they used wooden ones to practice and train. It was a rather wide keyblade with a combination of white and fiery colors, with the shape of a star. They rushed over to the orbs and started swiping each one down. The orbs were gone and the exam continued. The final stage was a fight, between both of them. Aqua versus Terra, who would win? After an amazing fight, Aqua came out as the victor and passed the exam. Terra showed traces of darkness, which wasn't acceptable. Soon after, Master Xehanort had left. Terre told the three how he needed a bit of alone time… Master Xehanort approached Terra and told him that darkness could not be destroyed, but only channeled.

The bells rang as Terra ran back into the building, Aqua was there, too. Eraqus was talking to someone, and then saw the two in the back. They told them that the seven princesses of heart were in danger and that creatures of darkness lurked around the planets, the great Master Yen Sid named them; The Unversed. They were commanded to rid of the Unversed and chase Master Xehanort! Terra chased after him and flew away. Ventus rushed after Terra and followed soon after, wanting to tell him something. But, that didn't come out as Terra had then left. Then Eraqus told Aqua to get Ventus and Terra back. Brenden stood there, surprised at how the hall of the exam was now empty, leaving himself and Eraqus behind. Eraqus grabbed hold of Brenden, and spoke to him: "You have amazing skill and power, Brenden! I want you to chase them and make sure they won't die during their travel! Please…" Brenden looked towards Eraqus and gave but a simple nod. He took out his Way finder and stared at it for a moment, then answering: "I… I'll do my best to find them, Master Eraqus!" he said convincing and proud. Brenden went to the same spot and smacked his shoulder pad, activating his armor. It was the same as the others, but then tainted in a fiery color instead. His transport version was but simply in the style of a motorcycle, one that could fly. Brenden charged up its 'engine's and bursted away through the gate he created in the sky. (End of: Intro)


	2. Chapter 1

_**The True Start of the Story: Enchanted Dominion**_  
>It was a bright day, and the planet Brenden landed on seemed to end up being a forest. Or that at least is where he was. He looked around and felt the power of darkness nearby… He looked around, but the forest was as bright as the sun, not even a single trace of darkness, Until- "What? Unversed!" Brenden shouted, as Unversed started circling around him. Sliding across the grassy ground, he slashed one of them away, then used his keyblade mastery to deal with the rest. After a few minutes, he stood firm and let out a sigh. "Whew. That's good enough to rid of them." He said with a relieved smile. He peered off into the distance and saw something large: A castle! He followed a random path throughout the forest, and came onto a type of stone bridge, which was leading to the castle. More and more Unversed spread from his path, it seemed the source of Darkness was the castle, after all. Rushing through and defeating the Unversed, five large ones suddenly came forth. "W-Wow! I don't think I can…" Brenden doubted, unsure if he could defeat them. Summoning his keyblade in his hand, he held onto it firmly. "Here goes nothing…" he said, as he charged straight at them. "Fire!" shouted Brenden, as he shot out a fireball from the tip of his keyblade, igniting one of the big Unversed. That Unversed ran around like an idiot, as he continued on to the next Four of them. "Gravity!" he yelled, as he performed a weak use of the Gravity spell in a small area around him. The Unversed started floating due to the spell, as his keyblade started to shine and glow bright. The power of light, a shotlock to aid him. "Fire and flames unite, lighten and burn those whom stand in my way…" He chanted, as his speed and attack increased whilst performing the Shotlock skill. He continuously charged throughout the floating Unversed, and as a finishing hit, he flew down from the sky and struck his keyblade in the bridge, fire exploding and spreading around him in a large radius. The Unversed had been incinerated, as he dropped down and fell onto his butt. Taking a seat and trying to relax, he kept taking deep breaths. "Whew… Luckily I managed to pull that one off, I'd be dead if I hadn't done that!" he said surprised and relieved. This was the time to go to the castle. Eventually reaching the grand white castle, he went inside of it and came across a large hall. At the end of the room were 2 thrones, only that nobody was there sitting on them. "The king and queen are absent? Drat, I could've asked them about the Unversed…" Suddenly, a large Unversed started growing at the spot, in the middle of the room. "Oh crap!" he shouted, as it started forming. Summoning his keyblade into his hand, he held it ready. This one was even larger than the previous Five he fought, well; those were just fat in some way. Hearing another voice coming from the top of the Stairs on the right of this room, someone came running down it. "T-Terra?" Brenden shouted. It was Terra, one of the three other disciplines that he was sent after. Terra noticed Brenden and asked "What are you doing here?" whilst Brenden responded with: "Master Eraqus sent me over! Hrhm.. I'll aid you, Terra!" he shouted in return. Both of them had their keyblades out and were ready to fight. Both charging in without thinking, slashed the formed Unversed. It looked like one large weaving machine! It threw one of it's tools and directly hit Terra. "Terra! Ngh.. Cure!" he said, casting a healing spell over him, recovering the small damage. Thrusting his keyblade forward, he charged a seemingly fireball at the tip of it. "Flames of the revenant, aid me in battle, bring forth your furious flames and incinerate everyone before you!" chanted Brenden, this was his specialized Shotlock, one focused on his element: Fire! It was one big fireball, and he shot it towards the Weaver, but then the fireball spread into multiple smaller ones. The Weaver Ignited, as suddenly a dark aura grew around it, distinguishing them. It was apparently critical damage that Brenden performed, but that wasn't it yet. Both of them went on and charged at the Weaver, but it seemed to be coming for Them instead! The weaver charged through them and tackled them aside. Athletically using his skills, Brenden planted a hand on the floor and made a half flip after that. Landing on his feet, he checked Terra quickly, which was also fine. Rushing over to him, they stood next to each other. "Any idea?" Brenden asked. Terra responded: "A unison raid! Let's do it." Terra answered. Nodding, they both started to shroud themselves. Brenden shrouded his keyblade in flames, and Terra with light. Both of them enhancing their keyblade and then performing a Unison charge, struck the Weaver. After landing and standing still past the Weaver, it didn't move. They looked behind themselves, as the Weaver Unversed crashed and collapsed. Panting, he looked at Terra. "So, Why were YOU here?" questioned Brenden. "I felt darkness, so I flew over to this planet." Terra spoke and explained. This couldn't be not true, considering he himself had felt the overwhelming darkness in this world. However, he still felt a part of It, which slowly vanished. There was after that, still a faint darkness left somewhere in the large room. He felt it as he looked towards Terra himself. Thinking: "Terra… He did show darkness during the exam. Could it be…?" Terra stood in front of Brenden and stretched his hand out. Shaking the hand, Terra spoke: "Nice job. I think I wouldn't have managed it if I was alone." Brenden got curious as of where Terra would go Now, and if he could survive by himself. On the other hand, the main target or main worry on his list would be Ventus. The boy wasn't that amazing with the Keyblade and could be in danger… Terra already humbled off as he was thinking about Ventus. "Well… I guess I should take my leave for now." He mumbled as he walked out of the castle. Walking across the same bridge as before, there seemed to be no more Unversed around. With a smile, he reached the forest again, and looked around. "Nobody here, All clear!" he said, as he smacked his shoulder pad, with his armor equipping around himself, his keyblade turning into his usual transport mode: A flying motorcycle. Creating the warp hole in the sky, he flew through it, on the way to go to the next planet… (End of: Chapter One, Enchanted Dominion)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Dwarf Woodlands**_  
>"Huh? Why is it changing- A malfunction?" This was the start of something new, a new world at that! His keyblade motorcycle malfunctioned and disassembled, as he crashed down towards the earth of this world, right before he was about to land. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" he yelled out, as he swiftly crashed against the ground, rolling further about 30 feet. He was knocked out cold, due to the harsh impact. "Ngh.." he muttered a couple of hours later. He pushed himself up slowly, and felt quite dizzy. His armor de-activated as he slowly rubbed his eyes. "Ironic… It's again a-" Brenden spoke, as he looked around. Ironically it was, again, a forest! He looked around once again. This forest had more trees and life in it! There were a couple of Dwarves running around, too. They went into a cave, or that's what it appeared to be… "Huh? Are those… Dwarves?" he said to himself, amazed. He never saw such small people before in his life, explaining the surprised look on his face. Rushing after them, he entered the cave. Hearing a sound from behind the rocks, darkness was nearby. Suddenly, a group of unversed appeared all across the cave. But this was not just a cave, it was a mine! "Unversed.. Are they literally EVERYWHERE?" he shouted, slightly disappointed. Summoning his keyblade into his hand, the dwarves peered at him from behind the small rocks. "Alright! Bring it on!" he shouted towards the Unversed, taunting them. They all came charging towards him at once, perhaps the taunt wasn't a good idea. Spinning his keyblade in circles swiftly, he imbued magic into it. Making the spin come to an end, he, with a swift motion, struck it into the ground, as it shattered upward and locked them into a cage of earth. Strangely enough, it was not the earth of the cave caging them but earth out of magic. Pulling his keyblade out of the ground, he pushed it forward, through the cage, and shot a large fireball from the tip of it, inside the cage. After the cage disappeared, small sparks of fire deafened out. "Whew.." he sighed in relieve. The dwarves came out of their hiding spots and one grumpy voice was heard: "Another one!" Brenden looked around and then noticed the dwarves around the cave. "Another one?" he asked them. "YEAH! A kid with a weapon like that was here earlier, he even snuck into our house!" the dwarves explained. Brenden let out a laugh and said: "Yeah… Sounds like Ventus alright. That kid you noticed, when did he leave? He's a friend of mine… Well, I was sent to find him…" Brenden stated. "He left a few hours ago…" one of the dwarves said. Brenden gave a nod and thanked them this way. His keyblade disappeared, and he turned around to find his way out of this mine. After a while, he reached the exit. His surroundings were mainly existing out of rock and sand. Walking down a path, he eventually started to see more nature, such as trees. Then, he reached a forest. He looked around, and saw a young girl with snow-white skin and black hair. "Excuse me, do you know the way out? I think I'm lost…" Brenden asked politely. The girl stood up and turned around. "Oh my. You look like someone I've seen before." She said. Brenden blinked his eyes and responded: "Yeah… Most likely Ventus." He said joyfully. A large source of darkness was nearby, he felt it all of the sudden, and looked off into the distance. "Wha- Stay here!" he shouted, as he ran towards the source. There was a large open space of the forest, in the middle of it an immense Unversed started growing. The darkness was slightly overwhelming, too. "Ngh… It's so foul…" he said as he coughed. An explosion erupted, as he closed his eyes. Feeling a wind burst by him, it stopped shortly after, and he heard strange noises… Opening his eyes, he saw the true shape of the Unversed before him: A large tree! It didn't seem to have it's roots planted in the ground completely, and it was black by nature, with a large crest of the Unversed on it. "Woooooow! That's rather … Original… A tree, eh? The perfect enemy, for me!" he said with a smirk. His most powerful element was after all Fire! Summoning his keyblade and pointing it forward, he shot a fireball from the tip of his keyblade. The tree Unversed made a large wall of thorns and roots, and only half of it was down! The strange thing was that the wall spread till each side of the open space… This meant he couldn't get past it besides making an opening or climbing it. He started chanting, with his keyblade stretched, as a large flame formed on it's tip: "Flames of the revenant, aid me in battle, bring forth your furious flames and incinerate everyone before you!" This was his shotlock spell he used before against the Weaver Unversed, he hoped it would work against a Tree. The fireball was quite large, and he shot it forward, spreading into multiple pieces. They all flew towards the same spot, to make a hole in that wall! Succeeding in making a hole, he charged forward as fast as he could, then jumping through it as it closed up again. The roots were all over, and he could even climb this tree with ease! Setting his foot against the tree, and pushing himself up, he climbed on it. The tree's mouth blew out a massive wind, as Brenden was shot over to the top of the wall. Making a leap, he infused his keyblade with strong flames and slashes wildly at this Unversed. Roaring, a thick root came flying for him, and slapped him far away, back to behind the wall. "Agh!" he said, as he rolled, and got back onto his feet. This was going to be bad, and dangerous if he got hit more than Three times… "I'm not giving up, just yet… Flames of the revenant, aid me in battle, bring forth your furious flames and incinerate everyone before you!" he shouted out, performing the same shotlock, again. Successful like last time, he jumped through the hole, and instead sliced the tree as he sprinted around it, then spinning his keyblade and slashing through with a large wave of fire. It blazed through smoothly, as the core of the tree was revealed. It looked like the heart of a human, simply enlarged. "You're wide open! I got you now!" he said as he jumped towards it and launched a keyblade slash at it. The Unversed's darkness exploded, and spread around, then vanishing as Brenden smacked against the ground. Pushing himself up again, he patted the dust off of his clothes as his keyblade dispersed. "Whew… That was a painfull-ngh!" he said, as he fell onto one of his knees. The hit from that thick root might've cracked one of his ribs. He felt an immense pain around his chest. The dwarves came running towards the open field, and saw only Brenden left. He fell unconscious, as the Dwarves lifted him up and dragged him along to some place. He woke up, laying down in a bed, seemingly on the inside of a cottage. "Huh?" he said as he looked around. Wanting to step out of his bed, he accidentally rolled off of it. "Damnit-*Tud*" was heard. Helping himself up, he opened a door, and saw a stair. Walking down it, he saw a type of living room, with a couple of chairs and a dinner table. The furniture was rather small, though. This must be the house of the 7 dwarves… The dwarves saw Brenden coming downstairs and waved at him. Offering him breakfast, he denied politely and explained that his journey was yet to be fulfilled. He walked outside, and wandered a bit off into the distance, arriving back near the mine he met the dwarves at first. Creating a warp-hole in the sky, his keyblade formed into his transport mode again and his armor activated. Rising from the surface, he took flight through the warp hole and set course to the next world.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Castle Of Dreams**_  
>This time, Brenden seemed to have landed smoothly on this new world, instead of crashing against it like on the previous one. As his armor de-activated and his keyblade transport version disappeared, he took a look around. Yep, Another forest! "I really should stop doing this now, but yeah. As I was going to say: Ironic, Another forest." This seemed to be a rather, Open forest. There were lots of open spots, be it circular ones or even triangles. He moved through the forest and saw Aqua rushing over. "Hmh? Oh- Aquaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he shouted, waving over. That's when he noticed why she was rushing. There was another woman, unknown to him, but Aqua was trying to prevent something happening to her. Most likely someone from this strange world… That's when he noticed it, a large growing Unversed, on the spot. The negativity was grand, and unseen, yet it was not as bad as the Tree he had fought before. Plus, Aqua was there with him, there's no way that this would go all too wrong. The Unversed showed it's form and shape, was it a… Pumpkin? A large pumpkin, that seemed to move around as if it had wheels underneath it. This was definitely an Unversed, the Crest was seen. "Already? Maaaaaaan, this is lame!" He yelled out. Aqua hadn't noticed him as she already started fighting the Unversed. Rainbow colored orbs spread across the open field, crashing against the Unversed pumpkin. "Flames of the revenant, aid me in battle, bring forth your furious flames and incinerate everyone before you!" Chanted Brenden, as a large fireball formed from the tip of his keyblade, then spreading and shooting against the Pumpkin. The Pumpkin was partially ignited, and that's when Aqua looked around and found him. "Aqua, I'll aid you!" Brenden said confirmingly. "Alright, I can use some help." Said Aqua in response. The Pumpkin swiftly floated across the earthy platform as Aqua and Brenden stood next to each other. "Guess it's time, to Do something." Brenden said, taking action. He charged repeatedly at the Unversed, as it started to stagger and weaken, Aqua charging her keyblade with a strong and sharp aura. She slashed downward, creating an explosive energy wave. The Unversed was gone, and that was good. Brenden let out a deep sigh, and took a breath or two. Aqua was panting, just a little, and rose her head, staring at him. Brenden looked over and asked: ". . . What? Why are you staring at me like that?" with Aqua responding: "I think I underestimated you, a lot." Brenden made a snappy reply and spoke: "Geez, thanks. I feel better now." Both of them let out some laughs, as they continued to the castle. "What're you doing here?" Brenden asked. "Well, I just came across this world and decided to take a look… I was mistaken for a princess, hmhmh." She chuckled. "I found Terra in the first world I visited, but he left before I even noticed…" started Brenden. Aqua looked at him, slightly worried, as she wondered what Terra was doing right now, and if he was okay. Coming past the fountain, a large stair was in front of both of them, which made Brenden sigh. After walking through the hall of this castle, then followed by more staircases, they saw a grand open door, leading to a large and immense hall. There were a few people dancing around with each other. Brenden chuckled, and said: "Looks like fun." As Aqua seemed to be looking at them as well. Brenden thought about a joke, and stretched his hand towards Aqua. "May I take this dance with you?" he asked like a gentleman. ". . . Are you serious?" Aqua chuckled. "Maybe, Maybe not." He responded. Strangely enough, Aqua took his hand and accepted, even though it was a joke. After a couple of hours, she decided to leave and saw Terra. Brenden was still in the ball room. "Well, it's about time to leave, now…" he said, certified. It was time to move on to a new world. Or was it? Brenden created the warphole, and took flight again. (End of Chapter Three: Castle Of Dreams)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Radiant Garden_  
>There was a new world in his sight, and he decided to land on it. As he floated above the world, he noticed that there were many high buildings, this must be a city. Landing somewhere behind a building, he was left unnoticed. He walked around it, and saw a large, open space again. Encircled by buildings, a large circle in the middle, craved down, with flowers planted in it. "Wow. That's a nice sight, heheh." He said with a bright smile. The light within him started to shine more brightly after he saw this. Was it getting to the point that his darkness were to fade away? Looking around, he noticed a duck-figurine into the distance. "A duck? Hmh…" he thought out loud. This duck looked like a businessman but he was not going to interfere or get over to him. Two children suddenly came running from the direction of West, from where he stood, and walked straight into the circular platform with flowers, in which he stood himself. They were two boys, estimated to be 12 years old. "Huh?" said the boy with long red hair. Brenden looked at them and asked: "Is there something you need of me. . . ?" with the kid automatically responding: "Heheh, you look like me!" Brenden smirked, and gave but a simple nod. The two boys seemed like opposites. The other boy had grey-blue hair instead. He was calm and silent, whilst the other boy was more active and happy. Fire and Water, Light and Darkness, Sound and Silence, they were simply, complete opposites. "Cmon… We're gonna be late if we stick around here for too long." The grey-haired boy spoke. They rushed off to the East of himself, as Brenden felt that he had to go to the same direction, sensing darkness. Something guided him, to a large rectangular space, showing two giant doors, to enter a castle. There were a couple of men guarding the door, too. A small girl with bright Red hair and a dress, with a flower in her hand, came running in his direction. He just walked forward and the small girl seemed to stop in front of him, staring curiously. "Eh…" started Brenden, as the girl blinked her eyes. "Huh? Oh crap- Unversed!" he shouted, as a large group of Unversed appeared not too far away from the girl and him. The two guards charged at them and tried to defeat them, but it was useless. He picks up the girl and runs to the other side, to get her at a safe distance. "Stay here, those monsters are dangerous for you!" Brenden stated, as he turned around and went to the Unversed army. The guards were having trouble, most likely because keyblades seemed to be the only weapons that worked against Unversed properly. Barging in, he swiped his keyblade around, finishing off a few of the Unversed. A strange gate formed, as the Unversed seemingly retreated. Looking behind him, an Unversed crawled towards the girl. "Not gonna happen!" Brenden dashed, and jumped down from a staircase with a diagonal flip, followed by a downward slash, destroying the Unversed right in front of her. The girl looked at him, opening her eyes. She bowed and offered the flower to him. "You are my light." Brenden heard echoing in his ears. He touched the flower and felt odd. It was pure light, even the flower had been affected by it. "Kairiii, oh my, there you are! Were you wandering around Again today?" an older voice was heard from a distance. The girl turned around and ran towards an old woman. It must've been her grandma. Brenden let out a sigh as his keyblade dispersed. He went downstairs and started to walk back to where he landed. A humongous Unversed flew throughout the sky, suddenly. "What the-" he shouted surprised. Running after the Unversed in the sky, he caught up as it landed. There he saw everyone else: Terra, Aqua and Ventus. "Everyone!" he said in relief. The Unversed seemed to be looking for a fight, and that was what it'd get from them. They all charged towards the unversed and attacked it continuously. Suddenly, the Unversed split into three parts. It's head, it's feet and it's arms. Aqua went after the arms and Terra took the Feet on. "Ventus, I'll help you out!" Brenden shouted, as he went over to help Ventus out with the Arms. The arm swiped, as Brenden slid in front of Ven and formed a shield. Ventus took the chance and landed a clean hit. The arms rampaged and smacked around furiously, as Ven and Brenden split up, each on one side. Coming down from a jumping slash, the Unversed started gathering again and it reformed. Each was now on one side: North, East, West and South. Everyone charged up their keyblade with magic, to perform and team up for a quadruple shotlock! "Flames of the revenant, aid me in battle, bring forth your furious flames and incinerate everyone before you!" Once again he chanted, a large fireball forming and then splitting into multiple smaller ones. Aqua performed her rainbow-styled orb shotlock, Terra shot pieces of Earth and Ventus lashed out a wind-wave. The Unversed was obliterated by the immense combined powers, as they were blinded by a dark blast. Everyone seemed to be alright afterwards, as they stood together as a group. Ventus gave out lifetime passes to Disney World, and said: "He told me to bring at least two adults…" Aqua then explained how she was worried about Terra, and he decided to leave. Terra knew Eraqus had told her to chase him. Ventus went after him and also disappeared. "You, too?" Brenden asked, as Aqua looked at him with a confused look. "Eraqus sent me after all three of you…" Brenden explained. Aqua was surprised and said: "I was simply… Told to get Ven back, and find Terra. Master Xehanort has vanished, too." Brenden nodded and knew for one that he was to find Xehanort at a certain point himself. They split up, each going their way. Back behind the building at which he landed, he created a warp-gate and prepared his keyblade to take flight and leave. He set flight, and took off to go to the next world, shrouded in Darkness, lacking light. This was after all, the most important object. Rid of the Unversed! (End of Chapter Four: Radiant Garden)<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Disney Town**  
>It was another strange town that he landed in, this must be Disney Town. There was a castle, and many people around. He walked around and saw Unversed racing around. "Unversed?" he shouted, as he hopped into the racing arena. Types of cars came rushing by, almost riding over him. "Huh? Oh crap-" he said, as he duck aside. There were a few watching, telling him to get to the side. After some explaining, it came to a point that they were racing. "So… If I join the races I can…" with them nodding. He decided to do it, there seemed to be more marks of magic spells and whatnot around. He hopped on his motorcycle as the race started. Cleaning out the Unversed, he even finished as first. "Wow, that was some good racing! I'm voting for you!" a squirrel said. "Voting?" he asked. A female mouse, in a dress spoke: "It's the million dream awards period. The best citizen will be awarded with a price, but there's some that don't get it…" she explained. "Oh, I see." Brenden said with a nod. Going back to the stage in the town, the award was about to be given. "And the million dream award goes to… Terra, Ventus, Aqua and Brenden! All four of you!" This was fun to hear for Brenden, but he had no more time to waste. Bowing, and going to the outer edge of the town, he formed a warp-gate and flew through it, preparing himself for what the next world might hold within. (End of Chapter Five: Disney Town)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: Eraqus's Command_  
>Flying through the lanes between, he saw a strong, bright light moving nearby. "Is that… Ven?" Brenden asked to himself. Then he heard a voice: "Brenden, can you hear me? I have something important to tell you, come to me!" This voice was familiar, it was Master Eraqus! Brenden flew over to the Land Of Departure with all of his might and speed, rushing over to the hall of the exam building. Eraqus stood there firmly, awaiting Brenden to get over to him. "You had something to tell me, something important?" Brenden asked. Eraqus nodded, and took a deep breath. "It's about Ventus… I'm not the only one that knows this, but I will make sure that it stays between Us. The boy with the mask, Vanitas… Ventus was the perfect form of balance between Light and Darkness, but his Darkness grew, and Xehanort tried to extract it out of Ventus. Ventus fell into a deep slumber, and Vanitas was made. It is basically, the Darkness Ventus once had within!" he explained. Brenden's eyes widened, not sure what to say in response. "The boy is evil, and must be stopped… Master Xehanort intends to create the X-blade, by making them two fight! Find Vanitas, and take care of him. The X-blade would bring forth Kingdom Hearts, and destroy the world… I'm counting on you!" Eraqus said. Brenden let out a sigh and gave a nod. "Very well…" he responded. This meant, he was assured to take down Vanitas, no matter what would happen. He had an idea of where Vanitas was. Taking flight, he headed over to an empty world. He flew above it, and saw Vanitas, seemingly about to assault Master Xehanort. "Stop at once, Vanitas!" Xehanort shouted. Brenden flew with high speed downward, as his keyblade formed back into his hand, and then planting his foot against Vanitas's face, getting some distance between the both of them. "Master Xehanort, are you alright?" Brenden asked. Xehanort nodded and spoke in reply: "Yes, luckily." Brenden then told him to get somewhere safe. "Leave him to me!" he said confidently. Vanitas laughed as Xehanort was away now. "Do you think, you stand a chance against ME? You're 100 years too early to fight me, kid!" Vanitas shouted out, charging towards Brenden. His keyblade usage was skillful and accurate, Brenden had trouble with parrying and avoiding to get hits. "You're wide opeeeeeeeen!" Brenden yelled, as he sent out a diagonal swipe with his keyblade, directly hitting Vanitas, whom was pushed backward from the blow itself entirely. Vanitas stood tall, and didn't seem too much affected by it. Brenden pulled back his keyblade to prepare for a block, but Vanitas out-speeded him and slashed him back. Brenden was pushed into a half flip by Van's blow. He fell onto his front side of the body, laying down. Getting up to his knee, Vanitas pointed his keyblade towards him, with a spike on the tip of it. "You're done for…" he spoke. Xehanort was watching them from far, and wondered: "He's in a pinch… What'll he do next?" with a smirk on his face. Brenden coughed, and spoke out: "I … Can't die here, not yet… I'll.. Defeat you.. Whatever it takes! Hrngh…" That was the last sentence he said, as a strong aura of light surrounded him, along with one of darkness. They were both equal, spreading out from his body. Vanitas was surprised by the dormant powers Brenden held within. "What the…" he responded. Brenden stretched his right hand, as his keyblade was summon in it. Then he stretches his left hand, and clenched his fist. "I still have people, that care about my… Therefore, I can't die… Not yet!" as a dark aura surrounded his left arm, taking the shape of something: A keyblade! "Impossible, a second keyblade? Hahahahah! No matter! You cannot fight with two weapons, you've never learnt to! You're finished!" Vanitas shouted in madness. The second keyblade Brenden formed was a dark one, covered in blue stripes and a long hilt. The blade was wide and the tip was a spike. Vanitas slashed downward, as Brenden used his right keyblade to block it, then swiping wildly with the dark keyblade, landing a hit successfully. Vanitas jumped backward to gain distance. Brenden aligned his keyblades, he took a sideward stance, with the right side of his body towards Vanitas, stretching both of his keyblades above each other to the bottom left. "Impossible, that's not gonna happen.. You were lucky!" Vanitas yelled. Brenden didn't seem to care, and stood focused. Furiously, Vanitas ran towards him, leaving his guard down. "It's over…" he said calmly, as he flashed past Vanitas, with a double slice across his chest. Vanitas dropped down, in defeat. "I'm done with you, Vanitas. I've completed One of my tasks now, at least." He said, as the dark keyblade seemingly broke, and dispersed. He turned his keyblade into his transport version and flew away from this planet consisting out of pure earth and rocky mountains… (End of Chapter Six: Eraqus's Command)<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: Olympus Coliseum_  
>This seemed to be a rather bright world. There wasn't anyone around so he landed safely. Taking a walk, he ended up finding a type of Coliseum building. A strange blue-colored man covered in a black dress, approached him. "You've got darkness within, kid… How about I help you out? You're nothing with it if you deny it! Use it, enhance it!" the man said, also known as Hades. Brenden responded: "And how would I do that, now?" he asked curiously. Hades pointed towards the coliseum, and said he had to sign up for a tournament. Thinking of why not, he decided to do it. The tournament was about to start, as he stepped into the arena. The contestants were… Unversed? He tested out if he could simple his second keyblade, but it seemed it had been locked away… Taking down each Unversed in all the rounds, and even clearing the finals, he was declared as a Hero. Scratching through his hair, he thought that 'Hero' didn't fit him all too well. He wasn't a hero, not even close. Simply someone performing his duty and sticking to his goals. It saddened him, in fact. That people called him something he was not instead… Darkness grew nearby, as Hades popped up in the arena. "Well well well, look who won! I didn't expect that, so I'll just kill you, hah! How do you like That?" Hades shouted, as he summoned a giant creature. The creature seemed to be a type of giant, made out of ice. Ironic, it was again something his main element was good against. However, this being was not an Unversed. It seemed to have a strange aura of resistance and defense around it… "Hades… You're underestimating me!" Brenden shouted, as he stretched his left hand. "Uuooooooh!" he shouted, trying to summon the second keyblade. His aura of light and darkness spread again, yet it was futile. He didn't know the trick to his second keyblade, only that he was near-death against Vanitas… He instead made a ball of dark fire, shooting it at the Ice Golem. Charging towards it, he flashed past the golem, with a long slice. Spinning around, using the sand to his advantage, he swung once again. This golem's ice was as hard as rock! He had to find Something that could get through. "Ngh.. Wait… I know what to do." He said with a smirk. Focusing a great deal of his magic into his keyblade, a strange, red aura started to grow around it. Basically an enchantment of flames. It started to get a shape Around his keyblade, the shape of a blade! This enhanced the sharpness and power altogether. He held it backward, with a sideward stance. Jumping, and speedily flashing through the air, he dealt a fierce swordslash with the aura around his keyblade. A carve was made in the Ice Golem's waist. "It worked, huh?" Brenden laughed, as he continued with a barrage of slashes. The golem fell to it's knee, and smacked it's fist towards Brenden. Holding his Keyblade in front of him, he chanted a barrier of magic around himself to block the damage. Jumping backwards, he pointed his keyblade forward as a beam of light shot from it. Piercing through the belly of the golem, it roared and started to go berserk. Stomping and bashing the floor with it's limbs, shockwaves of ice spread. "Woah!" he yelled out, as he created a weak wall of fire in front of himself. It was sadly enough too weak, as the shockwaves blasted through the wall and pushed him over. His feet were frozen to the ground and he couldn't move properly. Was this the end of his adventure? No, of course not! "Not yet! Here I gooooooo!" he yelled ferociously. Light and dark, equally split and combining to form a perfect twilight, formed into a keyblade. He managed for a second time, to summon the other dark keyblade. His left arm was free to move, making him able to melt the ice. As he finaly escaped from the ice and rolled aside, he took distance, and stretched out both of his keyblades. He took a deep breath, as fire grew around him and started to gather: "Flames of the revenant… Aid me in battle, bring forth your furious flames and incinerate everyone before you…" he calmly spoke out, as he fired off an immense fireball, spreading into multiple small rays. As they made impact, they exploded, causing more fire to spread. Luckily enough, the ice golem was damaged by it. It fell backwards, as he shot another fireball. The golem ignited and started to melt at a slow pace, then Brenden jumped as high as he could, and formed the blade aura again, this time with both keyblades. Aligning them, he fell downwards and made a powerful slash down against the laying golem. It split in two, and vanished with a literal poof. The blade aura faded, as he took yet another deep, calm breath. Looking behind him, he saw Hades rather surprised. Hades became furious and shouted: "Damn you… Insolent BRAT! I'll burn you, I'll scorch you aliiiiiive!" Brenden simply looked and let out a sigh. "Fine… Bring it on, Hades." He said. Hades flared up red, and shot out continuous flames from both of his hands as he spun in circles. They were like flamethrowers, on each hand. Brenden swung his keyblades in circular motions, creating a weak whirlwind to blow the fire away from him. This was simply going to last till Hades stopped. Finally coming to a stop, Hades turned back to his normal blue form, that's when Brenden charged and slashed out a couple of times. He flared up again, angrily, and shot around a massive amount of fireballs. Trying to block one, it exploded straight against him, as he was thrown back. These fireballs were too dangerous to block, thus he had to find a way to pass right through. Dashing forward, with swift side-steps in a form of Left-right, and it seemed to work, too! He felt the heat of the fireballs coming across his body, with the sweat dripping from every spot. Hades clenched his fists, as the fireballs moved strangely. Brenden started to spin around, swinging with his keyblades, creating a tornado. The fireballs imploded, as the flames came straight for him. The tornado took the flames in, turning into a flame tornado. Setting his feet down firmly, he slashed outward, and fired the flaring tornado towards Hades. "Okay, I'll admit, that's bad." He joked, as he clapped, splitting the tornado. That's when Brenden charged and went for a pierce with his keyblades. Hades stepped aside, but he countered, with a slide across the sand Brenden landed a direct hit. Hades dropped down, and shouted. "Ragh! Damn it! I'll get you next time… Just you wait!" Hades claimed, as he disappeared in a puddle of flames. The blade aura faded around his keyblades, as both dispersed. Taking a couple of breaths and panting, he smiled. He stepped out of the coliseum, looking behind him. "Heh, this place will leave behind some memories…" he mumbled, as he quite much said 'farewell' to it. Creating a warp-gate once again, he turned his keyblade into his transport and flew away, setting course for one of the last worlds, or at least ones that he could access. (End of Chapter Seven: Olympus Coliseum)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight: Deep-Space_  
>Flying through the lanes between, he felt some type of tremor or force. His keyblade shuddered and trembled, as he looked upward, seeing an immense space-ship flying right above him! He got sucked in by the force of it, and that's when it went blank. Waking up, he was laying in a small room, on a bed. "Huh… What is this?" Brenden asked to himself, as he took a look around. There was nobody else in the open hall, and there were many prison-like spots around as well. Summoning his keyblade into his hand, he pointed it towards the window-like door, and unlocked it with his powers. Jumping out of it, he looked around as Unversed already grew. "They're everywhere… This is becoming a little annoying!" he said, slightly grumpy. Using his keyblade, he slashed out each one, but more and more came out. Bigger, and bigger. Sliding across the ground, he passed through the big Unversed with his keyblade, this wasn't a problem. Letting out a sigh, he finally had beaten the Unversed. He looked around, and saw large doors. They opened as you came near, which was convenient. There was a machine in the middle of a small circular room, but what was it for? He stood in the middle, as suddenly a glass cage came around him, and gas spread through it. Opening his eyes a few seconds later, he saw that he was in another room. A teleporter, it was. Walking around, through a long and large hall, with cameras and what not around. After a walk, he came by a large room. There was machinery in it, and a couple of persons. He thought about it, and simply entered the room to ask: "'Xcuse me, where exactly is this place?" Yet, the strange figurines turned around and looked at him with a surprised face. "What is it? An alien?" they spoke to each other. Brenden rose his eyebrow, as he saw aliens. Perhaps he was an alien in Their eyes instead. This was quite funny, to be honest. They then closened in slowly, and answered his question: "You're on a space-ship… We travel across the universe. Why did you come here?" a seemingly female alien asked. "I don't know, exactly. I woke up in here." He explained. The aliens nodded and said: "You're the prisoner… You must have some power, being able to escape from our cells. Like the other person that's been here before…" they answered. 'Other person', this must've been either Terra, Ven or Aqua. They seemed to know that his powers were familiar, too. "Can you do us a favor, then? In exchange, we will let you go peacefully from this ship." Brenden nodded, and said: "Sure. What'd that be?" with an answer followed: "Capture experiment 626." The word Experiment made Brenden curious. And what was with the number, were there actually over 600 of these 'experiments'? Letting out a simple show of a nod, he went out of the room and continued to explore the ship, in hope of finding this 'Experiment 626' somewhere today. It was probably going to help, in some way. He entered a new, unfamiliar room and saw a little, blue creature in an orange, most likely rubber, suit of sorts. Unversed were attacking it, but it seemed quite strong since he could defend against them. "Unversed! I'll handle them!" he said, as he charged in and destroyed the small and fragile group of Unversed. The creature stepped back, as it stared at him. Then it said "Terra!" continued by making strange sounds. "Terra? You've seen Terra?" he asked, as the creature seemed to have a self-made wayfinder. It wasn't one of them 4, but it was a wayfinder for sure, or that's what it was supposed to represent. "Are you … Experiment 626?" he asked. The creature seemed to nod in some kind of way, as Brenden let out a sigh, knowing he had to capture this little guy. "Sorry, but I gotta capture you, else I won't be able to see my friends again-" stopped his sentence abruptly, as a strange yellow creature popped up from a corner. Experiment 626 ran off, as he was left alone with this other thing. Another experiment, most likely. It was shrouded in sparks of thunder, fitting it's yellow color, and it seemed wild. Dashing around, it shot lightning towards Brenden. Summoning his keyblade, he reflected it with magic. The experiment kept on going, keeping it's distance. It shot bolts of lightning all around, which seemed to reflect themselves from the walls and then shot towards Brenden. Jumping upward, the bolts crashed into each other and dispersed. Pointing the tip of his keyblade towards the experiment, he shot rays of ice towards it. It was agile and avoided all of them, but fell for Brenden's trap. He rose his keyblade towards the sky, as ice formed around the creature at the spot it stood in. This was magical ice, it wouldn't melt anytime soon either. He caught the creature after some trouble, and let out a smile, along with a relieved sigh. His keyblade dispersed, as he picked up the block of ice with the experiment inside of it. "Let's just claim that you are Experiment 626…" he said. Walking all the way back through the large rooms and halls, finding himself a small teleporter again, he guided himself to the room with the councilwoman. "I've caught experiment 626." A voice spoke, entering the room. The councilwoman turned around and walked over to Brenden. "What is this? This is not experiment 626…" she said. Brenden looked at her and spoke: "Well… It's something, you never told me how it looked either." He explained. The councilwoman nodded and sighed. "Yes, that is true… This was also one of the experiments we had to lock up. Very well, you may leave. You've done something that's of help to us…" The councilwoman spoke out. "Thanks." He replied simply. He could finally leave this ship, and carry on to find the, most likely, last world on his list of tasks. Activating his armor, and hopping onto his keyblade in transport mode, he could simply fly away without a Warp-gate, as they were already in the lanes between. Taking flight, the ship flashed by, and vanished. (End of Chapter Eight: Deep-Space)<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine: Neverland_  
>He flew swiftly through the lane between, glad that his mission was near complete. It was apparently but one world left for him to visit. As he landed, he seemed to be someplace high. On a mountain, perhaps? There was lots of nature around him, trees, grass and what not. This was his time to say something, which had become like a catchphrase: "Ironic, Another forest… Hrhm, I really need to stop saying that line!" he said laughingly. But yet, it was not exactly correct. It was a mountain range, with grass and trees on it, thus not exactly a forest. He walked around, and saw a young man in green clothes flying around. He was surprised, that this person looked like a human, and as far as his knowledge went, humans can't fly. There must be a reason to it that gives him the ability to do so. "Hellooooooo!" Brenden shouted towards the youngster, hoping he would come down. It was good, because the boy flew down and landed in front of him. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before!" said the boy excitedly. This was a somewhat older boy, but he was rather cheerful and childish looking. "I'm Brenden… I'm new here." He answered. There was still a pledge to never tell anyone on a different world that there were other worlds out there. "Did you see… Any strange creatures, or monsters around?" Brenden asked, referring to the Unversed. The boy nodded and introduced himself: "Yeah, I did! I'm Peter Pan, nice to meet you. I see the monsters almost every day, luckily they don't get their paws on me." Brenden rubbed his chin, wondering what to do next. "So… Can you guide me to the place they come most? I can get rid of those monsters. They're called Unversed." He asked and explained. Peter Pan looked at Brenden and spoke: "Unversed, huh? Sure, I'll bring ya. Follow me." Came the reply. Following the boy named Peter Pan, Brenden passed through the world, seeing more high spots, trees and nature. There weren't any Unversed around, apparently. There had to be Someone causing the Unversed to get here. Unversed were creatures made out of negative feelings and emotions, but there had to be some other source. He ended up in a type of cave, and Peter Pan called it the Skull Rock. Most likely due to the shape being similar to a skull. There were Unversed walking around inside, as he summoned his keyblade. Peter Pan flew at them and swiped with a knife, as Brenden thought: "Idiot…" with him barging in. They were different looking ones, big, small, all kinds of Unversed. Some type of totem-pole Unversed hopped in front of Brenden, as it seemed to consist out of three parts. One of them breathed fire, another one spit out ice and the top one seemed to generate lightning. Swiftly sliding behind them, he slashed through it. Then there were types of gorilla unversed. They smacked the ground, as the earth shattered and bursted upward. Jumping to the side and planting a hand on the floor to prevent from falling, he stood on his feet again. With a summersault, he slashed downward, as the Unversed were now gone. "You're quite strong!" Peter Pan complimented. "Hey… Can you take care of Captain Hook? He's evil and mean." Peter Pan requested. Brenden nodded and said to himself: "This must be the source of negativity forming the unversed, this Captain Hook person. Alright, I'll find him and deal with the guy." Speaking about the Devil, a person with the hat of a pirate captain came walking in. He had long, black, curling hair and a mustache on, along with a set of red clothing. "Captain Hook! What do you want?" Peter Pan asked. "Why I'm here to steal your treasures, boy!" spoke Hook. Brenden, with keyblade in hand, pointed it towards Captain Hook, saying: "You're gonna have to get through Me first!" as he charged towards the captain. He pulled out a rapier, and started thrusting it forward multiple times. Accurately and agilely avoiding them, Brenden slid towards the wide-open side of Captain Hook, and smacked him with his Keyblade. Captain Hook dropped down and said: "P-please, spare me!" Brenden let out a sigh and said: "Is this a child's game? He's weaker than I expected, Peter Pan. I've dealt with the problem, I'll be going now…" he spoke, as he walked off, going all the way back from the path he took to get here with Peter Pan. A few minutes later, he was back at the Three-way space. There was the path he came from, leading to Skull rock, the path he came by to get to this spot, and a path in the middle, which he hadn't taken yet. Going through that path, he arrived in a type of tent-camp. There was also a fairly large totem pole around. Walking to the middle of the empty space, he heard a voice spread from nearby. "I didn't expect You to be here…" This voice was familiar. One whom he had fought before: Vanitas! Looking around, Vanitas suddenly appeared a few meters in front of him. Summoning his keyblade, he stared at Vanitas which was already armed. "Well, then. Let's settle this, right Now!" Vanitas shouted, declaring war. Both of them ran at each other, as they pushed forward, each others keyblades clashing. Brenden pushed forth, with flames growing around his body and his keyblade, as Vanitas did the same, with Darkness. Both of them jumping backward, followed by a ball of flames each, one of darkness and one of normal flames from Brenden. They collided and exploded, spreading out a large amount of fire, as he charged through, shrouded in his own magical flames, then trying to shoulder tackle Vanitas. Getting hit, he was pushed back, as Brenden threw his Keyblade at him. It swung sidewards, in circular motions, as Vanitas countered it and threw it back at Brenden. He didn't expect a counter, and Vanitas saw a blank spot. He slashed against Brenden's belly, as he made half a flip forward, then swiftly strung a second hit to it, a flat and hard blow with his Keyblade against Brenden's back. Crashing into the ground, a wave of dust spread. Vanitas took a few small steps back, and laughed. "You're still… 100 years to early!" he shouted out. Letting out a cough, Brenden helped himself up and stood on his feet again. He stretched his left arm, as an aura of light and darkness spread around him, each perfectly in balance. There it was, the darkness forming his Second keyblade, with success! Vanitas's eyes widened, as he yelled out: "No, not gonna happen another time!" Vanitas charged at full speed, but the forming was complete. He aligned his keyblades, and slashed towards Vanitas horizontally, landing a clean hit. Suddenly, as Vanitas leaped backward, he heard footsteps. A voice came from behind him, as he spun his head 90 degrees. It was Aqua. "Aqua?" he said in surprise, with his second keyblade exposed. Aqua saw the dark and light aura around him, along with the second keyblade of darkness. "Brenden, you… It doesn't matter, get out of here and continue to the last location! Terra and Ventus… They're gonna be there." She explained, as Brenden nodded, flying off on his keyblade. That's when he lastly saw Aqua, continuing the fight with Vanitas. (End of Chapter Nine: Neverland)<p> 


	11. Final Chapter

_Chapter Ten: The Final Battle_  
>There was one more world, in which he felt great darkness. Most likely, Master Xehanort would be there at a point, along with Ven and Terra. He landed, as he saw pure land of earth. Rocks, mountain ranges and what not. There was nothing else here, as he stepped further throughout it. Walking past a long stone hall, he came into a path, with thousands of keyblades on each side of the road. Terra was already standing there, as Ven came from the opposite direction, and soon after Aqua caught up with Brenden. The conversation started: "I was told… The master was struck down…" said Aqua. Terra's eyes widened for a moment as he took on a disappointed look in his eyes. "Yes, that's right… I was stupid enough and helped Xehanort do it…" Terra answered. "The master, he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him. But I was tricked… Xehanort set the whole thing up" Continued Terra. He followed with claiming that he Did need to be watched and went astray. "What else is Darkness, but hatred and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you, he'll make you go astray again." Aqua said. Ventus came walking over, and stopped along with the group. Ven started saying that Xehanort wanted him and Vanitas to fight and make the X-blade, Brenden rose his eyebrow, as he had been told about it. "Relax Ven, we're here and we're gonna take care of you!" Terra spoke. "The four of us can never be torn apart, alright?" Terra continued as Ven asked for his demise. "Don't give up on life… Without a fight!" Brenden said. Xehanort and Vanitas came walking to them, as he gave a type of speech about the origin of this world. Xehanort pointed to them, as all four of them activated their armor, summoning their keyblades. Terra charged in first, as Xehanort rose a platform of Earth, with him ontop. Then, Xehanort made another high one, bending around the keyblades from the graveyard with his magic, forming a storm of them, charging towards Aqua and Ven. Vanitas swung ontop, riding on the keyblades, as Brenden stared at him, grabbing hold of one of them. Getting ontop of the earth platform, along with Terra, Ven tried to attack Xehanort but got countered, as he froze Ventus alive, dropping him from the high platform. "Ven!" Brenden and Terra shouted, as Xehanort and Vanitas pointed their keyblades at them two. "Let's do this…" Brenden said. Starting to exchange a couple of swift hits and magic, Xehanort blew both of them aside, as he commanded Vanitas to get rid of Aqua and Ventus. "Get here, you bastard!" Brenden shouted, as he chased after Vanitas. Aqua had beaten an unknown man meanwhile, as Vanitas landed, with Aqua standing ready. Brenden charged in and slashed at Vanitas, but he missed. Vanitas gained distance once again. "Together, forever!" Brenden yelled towards Aqua, summoning his second keyblade with ease. "I don't care if darkness eats me, I won't stand here and do less than I can!" Stated Brenden. Both of them attacked Vanitas with swift blows and what not, but Vanitas kept teleporting around, speedily. Using his shotlock, without the chant, he shot multiple fireballs at Vanitas, which seemed to block them. But that was what made him drop his guard, Aqua slashed Vanitas while he had been distracted! Taking a jump backward. Suddenly, a flash broke out, both of them were knocked out. When they awoke, King Mickey was there with them. Aqua ran towards Ven, holding a strange keyblade, as Brenden shouted: "Aqua, Wait! It's-" as Mickey finished the sentence: "That's not Ven!" The true battle started then. Together, they fought Vanitas, it was hard, and his slashes were fierce, but that didn't stop them. Aqua and Brenden slashed together with all their might, as the x-blade broke and shattered. It started to send around rays of magic, then exploded. After they awakened again, they were with Master Yen Sid. Yen Sid explained that he didn't find a trace of Terra, again. "Ventus will be in a deep sleep again. You can only believe in him, to give him a light to follow when he wishes to awaken…" (End of Chapter Ten: The Final Battle)<p> 


End file.
